


for science

by fastestmanalive



Series: Barrisco Month 2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10: For Science</p>
            </blockquote>





	for science

**Author's Note:**

> this month is GLORIOUS and although I don't have time or ideas to fill every prompt I'm very excited about seeing what other people come up with

“I'm cold.”

They were having their weekly movie night, Raiders of the Lost Ark playing quietly on the Wests' huge flatscreen, the two of them lounging on the pull-out sofa and munching on the snacks Cisco had brought.

Barry rolled his eyes. “You've been saying that for half an hour. Just go get a blanket or something.”

“I don't wanna get up,” Cisco whined; he was aware that he sounded like a little child, but seriously – it would take Barry less than a second to get a blanket for him, would that be so hard? “You're closer to the closet.”

“Oh for f--”

Suddenly Cisco felt a pressure on his arm, then his right side, then his entire chest – the pressure of another body on top of his own. “Did you just--”

Barry snorted into Cisco's shoulder. “I'm not cold, you are. 'S called heat sharing, man.”

Cisco huffed. “So what you're trying to say is that you want to crush me for science?”

“I'm not crushing you!”

Cisco laughed, Barry joining in after a few seconds. The movie was forgotten, the two of them busy giggling and snorting for several minutes. Cisco clutched Barry's biceps so that he wouldn't tumble off the couch.

It didn't last, though. A quiet tension crept up on them, settling over where they were lying almost unnoticeable. Barry pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at Cisco nervously. “So, uh... Is this helping?” A dark pink blush covered his cheeks right down to his neck, disappearing beneath the collar of his hoodie.

“What are you even doing,” Cisco muttered.

Barry bit his lip. “I told you. Heat sharing. I wanted to know if it's scientifically possible that I can warm someone up, you know, faster than usual.”

“So this is for science?” The corner of his lip ticked up involuntarily at Barry's nod. “It's not working. I'm still cold.”

“Where?” Barry frowned. Their bodies were pressed together from chest to knees, heat seeping from Barry's body into Cisco's. Cisco was almost tempted to push him off because it was slowly getting unbearable, but a plan was forming in his head. It was bold, sure, but he was determined now – especially with the way Barry's eyes kept flitting to his... chin?

“My feet. And my face.”

“Oh.” Barry pressed his lips together and shifted a little, their thighs rubbing against each other, as he tried to cover Cisco's feet with his own. “Uhm, now?”

Cisco shook his head. “What about my face?” he mumbled, smiling softly.

Barry's eyes widened. “You-- You want me to--”

“Just kiss me, you dork.”

Barry froze for about two seconds – enough time for Cisco to regret every life decision that had led him to this moment – but then leaned down, fitting his lips over Cisco's gently.

**Author's Note:**

> read on [tumblr](http://rickcosnctt.tumblr.com/post/134881105811/barrisco-month-day-10-title-for-science)


End file.
